smashcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Brawl
|} Intro Video by SsbExpTV Features All characters can now perform a unique super attack called a Final Smash. Players can perform a Final Smash if they have broken a Smash Ball, or are performing poorly in certain matches. In addition to wall jumping, a few characters can also cling onto the side of walls for a short period of time. Other characters (usually ones with wings) can glide through the air for extra mobility. Air-dodging does not leave the player vulnerable after using it, and players can now air-dodge in the air multiple times before landing. All characters can now perform three taunts instead of just one. There's also a very small chance that characters will randomly trip on the ground, but certain attacks and items can also cause their enemies to trip. Only a selection of single player modes return from the previous installments. The bonus stages in Classic mode are limited to Target Smash, the other bonus stages such as Grab the Trophies and Race to the Finish do not return. Adventure mode has been completely revamped into a new mode called the Subspace Emissary, which greatly expands upon the Adventure mode by featuring nearly all of the characters with a storyline and cutscenes. While in the first playthrough of Subspace Emissary the player is limited to a small selection of characters for each stage, when a player replays any of the previous stages, they can choose a party of any of the characters they have unlocked through the Subspace Emissary. All the unlockable characters can be unlocked for other modes through completing the Subspace Emissary (3 characters can also only be unlocked through playing the Subspace Emissary, excluding unlocking through versus match totals). Most single player modes can now be done with 2 players. These includes Subspace Emissary, Target Smash, Home-Run Contest, Multi-Man Brawl, Event Matches, All-Star mode and the new Boss Rush mode. The courses in Target Smash for all characters are the same, rather than the characters having their own individual courses like in the previous installments. There are now difficulty levels for Target Smash, each offering a different and progressively more difficult course. Difficulty levels can also be picked for Event Matches. The 2 player Event Matches are mostly different compared to the single player Event Matches. Boss Rush mode is a new mode that allows up to 2 players to fight all of the bosses from Subspace Emissary and Classic Mode consecutively. Versus mode allows the player to choose multiple special matches at the same time, rather than being restricted to one at a time. This gives players the option to play both giant and metal if they wanted to. Screenshots of matches can now be taken in any mode, including the single player modes. Versus matches can also be recorded, providing that the match time doesn't go over 3 minutes (this limit can be removed through hacking). Certain single player matches such as Target Smash, Home-Run Contest and Multi-Man Brawl can also be recorded. Alongside trophies are new collectable items called stickers, which can appear even in versus matches. While the stickers are less detailed compared to the trophies, they can be used in the Subspace Emissary mode to power up your characters, adding some RPG elements to the mode. Players can now create their own simple stages in the Stage Builder mode, giving players some customization in the form of user created stages. Players can also play certain modes (such as Versus matches, Target Smash, Home-Run Contest and Multi-Man Brawl) online against other players. List of Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi (Unlockable) *Princess Peach *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Wario *Link *Princess Zelda / Sheik *Ganondorf (Unlockable) *Toon Link *Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus *Pit *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. (Unlockable) *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Olimar *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi (Unlockable) *Wolf O' Donnell (Unlockable) *Captain Falcon *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle / Ivysaur / Charizard) *Lucario (Unlockable) *Jigglypuff (Unlockable) *Marth (Unlockable) *Ike *Ness (Unlockable) *Lucas *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlockable) *Solid Snake (Unlockable) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Unlockable) List of Unplayable Characters *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Sandbag (But is now also an item.) *Red Alloy *Blue Alloy *Yellow Alloy *Green Alloy *Ancient Minister (Isn't fought against.) *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Porky *Galleom *Ridley *Duon *Meta Ridley *Tabuu External Links *Super Smash Bros. Brawl on SmashWiki *[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/index.html Super Smash Bros. Brawl homepage]